wildthornberrysfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion
Lions are animals that appear in The Wild Thornberrys TV Series. Appearance A full grown male lion can be 11 feet long and weigh up to 550 pounds. Female lions (lionesses) are two feet shorter and 100 pounds smaller than the males. Only the male lion has big shaggy hair around his neck, shoulder, and throat, which is called a mane. The male's mane makes him look intimidating to other animals. Information In Real Life Lions are the only cats that live in large social groups called "prides". A pride usually consists of several related females, their cubs, and one or two males. Female lions do most of the hunting and cub-rearing. A lioness can have up to six cubs per litter, but the average is one to four. All the lionesses in a pride look after and nurse each other's children. When it comes to hunting, lionesses often use teamwork. Zebras and wildebeests are their favorite food. A few lionesses stalk behind a herd of ungulates while another hides behind a bush near the herd. When the lionesses drive the herd toward the bush, the hidden lioness jumps out and sinks her sharp teeth into the animal's neck or throat or muzzle. When the kill is made, only the males eat first. After the males, the females eat next, and the cubs eat last. Hyenas, jackals, and vultures take the leftovers. After eating, they drink for about twenty minutes to help digestion. Then, they sleep for up to twenty hours a day. The male lion of the pride protects the territory, which can cover up to 100 square miles, depending on the pride's size and abundance of prey. The male lion identifies the turf by roaring and scent-marking. A lion's roar can be heard up to five miles away. That roar may mean "Keep out! Go away! Or else!" After a fight between a rival male and the pride male, if the rival wins, he'll take over the pride and kill all the cubs to put their mothers in breeding condition. Lions are vulnerable according to the ICUN status. There are up to perhaps 47,000 lions in Sub-Saharan Africa, while in the Gir Forest of Northwest India has 359 lions. Some people come into lion habitat to destruct it for their cattle and buildings by accident. In The Wild Thornberrys TV Series In "Flood Warning" A male lion was first seen when Eliza is away from camp at night. He chases her to a thorny thicket and gets bruised by several thorns. When Eliza crawls out the other side, she sees two lionesses (the male's pride) laughing. They decide to hunt her as well, but Eliza claims to "help them hunt". They then see Debbie wandering around looking for the Comvee, and the lionesses decide to eat her. But Eliza pounces on Debbie and tells her to run. Along with Donnie and Darwin, they run into the big male. It starts to rain, and they all run down into the ravine with the lions in hot pursuit. Eliza, Debbie, Donnie, and Darwin jump up the edge of the ravine to safety, but the liones are whisked away by the current. In "Cheetahs Never Prosper" It's the dry season, and from the Comvee, Eliza sees a famished male lion and a lioness. While looking for Eliza, who was with Darwin, Donnie, and Tano the cheetah cub, Nigel sees a lioness stalking something and tells Marianne to head that way. From the tree Tano's mother cornered Donnie, Darwin, and Eliza, a male lion and lioness can be seen running with a large herd of elephants, zebras, giraffes, antelopes, wildebeests, and other animals as the rains begin. The thundering herd causes the tree to shake, and only the mama cheetah falls and gets carried away by the army of galloping animals as Tano follows her. When Marianne is shooting a video of Nigel at the watering hole filled with animals, a big male lion and three lionesses can be seen drinking and looking at three wildebeests. In "April Fool's Day" A male lion sees Eliza and her cousin Tyler stuck in a quicksand pool and tries to go in, but can't. Eliza roars at him, but Tyler suggests they call for Marianne. Suddenly, a fake Pterodactyl used by Marianne flies in and chases off the lion for good. Gallery of Real Lions Lioness.jpg 3029791-poster-p-shutterstock162528041.jpg Lion_Masai_Mara.jpg 7357.jpg Two Lions.jpg Lion_LG.jpg LionImage.jpg Gallery of Lions from "The Wild Thornberrys TV Series" Run.JPG|The male lion from "Flood Warning" Two.JPG|The lionesses from "Flood Warning" Drink.JPG|Lionesses drinking from "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Water.JPG|A male lion from "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Quicksand.JPG|The male lion from "April Fool's Day" A Hunger-Satisfied Lion.JPG|A male lion from "Have Yourself a Thornberry Little Christmas" Lioness Jumps Down From a Tree.JPG|A lioness from "Stick Your Neck Out" Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Africa Category:Mammals Category:Asia